User talk:Limaj daas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legacy Of Kain Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 00:13, 2009 December 15 Editing I should be delighted to, I am a Staff member on the Green Lantern wiki, and thus have a little experience in page updating. In addition, I have played all of the games except for Blood Omen, which I cannot find for the life of me Anywho, I shall attempt to, but I will likely be busy a majority of the time, Real life issues and whatnot, so I shall update pages as I come across them Imp Spells I think that if they were catagorised on a page, then if they were powers specific only to a single character, for instance, Cadaverous Lasceration" would belong only to Kain of course, but other powers such as Teleportation, would belong to a multitude of characters, including Kain, Moebius, Umah, Vorador, Janos, &c., &c. Imp Thanks Hey, Thanks very much, yes I put the logo together (from Defiance assets). All those image uploads, reuploads and text edits were preparation for a new graphics layout which is now completed and looking pretty good from my end. It is now waiting to be added - I will contact an admin and have the script uploaded. Check back a little later and it should be viewable! --LoK-Aevum 17:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, definitely. For the title, I think "Ancient Vampire" is best as "Ancients" gets used only once in SR2. In Defiance "Ancient Vampires" is used almost exclusively. --LoK-Aevum 16:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Yes it's nice to interact with other editors. Right now since Category:Pillar Guardians is in the Category:Characters I am removing all of them who are in 'characters' since that's far too crowded and it would be better for us to have the more specific subcategories right? Tyciol 05:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah it would... I was going to do that but never got around to it. Go ahead with it. I'll review it once its done.Limaj daas 05:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome I appreciate it. I think perhaps one thing interesting to do would be to create subcategories for the Pillar Guardians so that each Pillar guardianship is a subcategory. Like for example we could have Category:Balance Guardian and both the original vampire, Ariel and Kain would all belong to that category. Also the Pillar Guardians category should probably belong to Category:Guardians which we could put Category:Reaver Guardians which Janos and Raziel would be a part of (perhaps Vorador, Sir William the Just and Kain too, since they guarded toe Blood Reavers briefly) Tyciol 07:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Nooo I'm talking about being the Reaver Guardian. The Reaver is not a pillar, so being a Reaver Guardian shouldn't be listed as being a pillar guardian. I don't think either Janos or Raziel were ever a pillar guardian like Kain was. I think since Vorador created the Reaver he counts as the first guardian (even if he only guarded it during birth and gave it away immediately) and even though William misused it, it did stay with him for a period of time. Kain, in additioning to being the Balance Guardian and the Scion of Balance, I think also counts as a Reaver guardian. But it's definitely separate from being a Pillar guardian since the sword isn't a pillar... or is it? Tyciol 07:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess it's not that bad to list the Reaver as one of the pillars, swords are sort of long/tall and pillar-like, and when they get stuck into the ground they look pillarish. It seems to serve just as much importance as any of the pillars, as it is an agent of change just as the balance pillar is an agent of equilibrium. Tyciol 07:31, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Just to point out, The Reaver Guardian is an honorary title, there are no particular powers associated with it and no tenth pillar. Raziel wasn't a Reaver Guardian, he was the vampire champion, so Janos was guarding it until Raziel got there - It was forged for Raziel,Baziel 13:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Recent News Section I did stick up a section called 'News Archive' which had a list of recent news, it was re-shuffled with the new front page, but it should be under the 'News' link on the front page now. To be honest I haven't put up any info on those contests because they do one every year and we never do well (though I'm not surprised given we haven't had a new game for 7years) Baziel 14:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Blood Omen 2 Nice Work on the Blood Omen 2 summaries, I'm going through BO2 myself at the moment and I'm finding It difficult to concentrate on the details of the story when i'm trying to nitpick every bit of the level for the extra notes (you may have noticed my BO2 sections are a bit sparse lol). An extra pair of eyes is much appreciated. Think I'll leave it for you to stick those up and I'll work my bits around yours if thats ok? Baziel 02:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually don't worry, Just stick yours in where appropriate. Baziel 22:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC)